A Whole New World
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: **Prequel to A Love Long Ago.** ChiChi crashes on a planet and meets a certain prince. (I guarantee you, if you loved A Love Long Ago, you'll love this)
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*Quote of the Day*~*~*  
  
"But its good for you!"  
  
"That heart attack on a bun?"  
  
"No...good for your soul..."  
  
"I have no soul."  
  
~~ Spongebob and Sqidward talking about Krabby Patties  
  
*******************************  
  
"Bulma, are you done yet ?"  
  
17 year-old ChiChi looked at the 21 year-old scientist imapatiently.  
  
"Be patient, Chi," Bulma said, brushing a strand of blue hair from her eyes, "I've never built a spaceship before! I'm only doing this because you're my friend." She smiled. "Done. Would you like me to give you the grand tour?"  
  
ChiChi laughed. "Goodie!"  
  
Bulma pushed a button on the controller, and the door opened. "Okay, ChiChi," she said, stepping inside, "This is the main room. It has most of the control panals, and the radip to contact me. Theres also a little kitchen nook in there. The next room is the bedroom. A twin bed, a chest for your clothes, small closet for stuff you need to hang up, a nightsand, and a lamp. Then theres a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink, and a little shower. The last room is this lsmall room here. It has a little TV, a stereo, and a bookshelf. Well, thats it! Where you will be spending the next two years! Theres enough food and water to last three."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Thank you, Bulma. You don't realize how much this means to me."  
  
Bulma hopped out of the ship. "Yeah...but ChiChi? Why do you want to do this?"  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "I want to get out. Explore the universe. I mean, I lived a pretty sheltered life, alone with my dad. I know there is other life out there, and I want to find it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi looked down at the planet she had just left. Earth. She was all alone now, and would be for two years.  
  
"But just look at the stars..." she whispered. She gazed out the window. It was so beautiful. ChiChi wondered why she wasn't scared. She had expected to be terrified. But she wasn't at all. Just the oppisite, in fact. She was entranced with this new world.  
  
She picked a book off the shelf. "A Midsummer Night's Dream..."  
  
For the next few months she sat around the spaceship, reading and looking at the stars. It had hit her one day that, after spending so many months in solitude, she hadn't spoken in months. She was reading a book of Sylvia Plath poetry (and looking strangely at the oven) when she heard a loud KUR-KLASH!  
  
"What the-"  
  
The whole ship jolted, and for a moment ChiChi saw her whole life flashed before her. *I'm going to die,* she thought. She fell out of her chair, and she felt the ship zooming toward the closest planet at top speed. It crashed on the rough terrain, and burst into flames. She screamed, and ran to her room. She grabbed her suitcase, and started to run to the front door. Flames. She turned around, busted a window, and jumped out. "Damn!" she said, looking at the inferno, "That sucks!" She looked around. "Where the hell am I...?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
ChiChi feelt herself being knocked down, and being hit repeatedly.  
  
"You're not gonna hurt my fam-ly, you big ugly Frieza-follower!"  
  
ChiChi picked up the kid on top of her, and stood up. Dhe held the fiesty little girl by the colloar. She looked to be about 5 or 6, and she had wild black hair. A tail was curled around her ragged brown dress, and her face was dirty.  
  
"Lemme go! I said LEMME GO! If you don't stop it my Daddy's gonna come and kill you! He's a warrior, you know! You better lemme go!"  
  
ChiChi placed the kid on the ground. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
No answer from the little girl with crossed arms and a scowl.  
  
ChiChi bent over and looked in her eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you." She offered her hand. "I'm ChiChi."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, the girl shook her hand. "Mikayla. Everyone calls me Mikki." She put her hands in her pockets. "So if you're not here to hurt usm why are you here?"  
  
"My ship crashed," ChiChi said, pointing to the bonfire a few feet away, "Thats it. Plain and simple." She laughed.  
  
Mikki took her hand. "Come. Come on, I'll take you to my house. My mommy's mking dinner, and you can have some."  
  
"Thanks," ChiChi said, "But I forgot to ask, whats the name of this planet?"  
  
"Its called Vegeta-sei."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That meal was delicious, Saira," ChiChi said to Mikki's mother.  
  
The young woman smiled. "Thank you, ChiChi. I'm trying."  
  
As ChiChi watched Saira clean up, she realized the woman, the girl couldn't be much older than her. "Saira?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Saira put a dish in the cabinet. "I just turned 19." She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "I married at 13. Thats not unusual among Saiayjins. Mikki was born shortly after my 14th birthday. Then my son was born a year later, but he died three days after he was born." She sighed. "My husband was is dead, too. He was a revolutionist. There was a revolt three years ago. Against Frieza and his men. He was killed."  
  
She smiled a ChiChi. "Mikki and I don't get many visitors. Its usually just her and me." She handed her a plate to dry. "I'll take you into town tommorrow. Its 3 hours away, the closest city. A place called Kallaphone City. Its the capital. Until then, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Thank you. So, tell me more about this Frieza..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for the clothes, Saira. I promise to give them back."  
  
Saira laughed. "The least I could do before we go into the city. Your clothes aren't really...the style here."  
  
ChiChi spun around in front of the mirror. She wore baggy black pants and an orane tank top, and her hair was pulled up in a black bun.  
  
"Mikki!" Saira shouted, "Are you ready?"  
  
Mikki ran into the living room. She wore a clean, pressed blue dress. "Its my good dress!" Mikki piped, smiling at ChiChi.  
  
"Okay," Saira said, "We'd better get walking. It takes about 3 hours."  
  
ChiChi stared at her. "W-what?! Saira, did you just say walk?"  
  
Saira nodded. "Of course. How else would we get to Kallaphone City?"  
  
ChiChi opened her purse. *Good,* she thought, *They're still in here.*  
  
"Emergancy capsules!" she declared proudly.  
  
Siara stared at them. "Why, what do those do?"  
  
"I'll show you," ChiChi said, pressing the button, and throwing the capsule.  
  
POOF! There sat a cherry red air car.  
  
"Wow..." Mikki said, cautiously touching it, "A-amazing..."  
  
"Hop in," ChiChi said, sitting behind the wheel, "It won't take near as long."  
  
She was right. Within an hour they were standing in the middle of the huge city. "Thanks alot, Saira, Mikki," ChiChi said, recapsulizing her aircar. "For feeding me and letting me stay at your house."  
  
Saira nodded. "It was nothiing. But don't expect most Saiyajins to be so nice." ChiChi walked through the city, and took a deep breath. She liked this place. It had something Earth never had. She had never fit in on Earth. Earth was too stuffy. Too many rules and regulations.  
  
"Watch where you're walking!"  
  
ChiChi fellon the ground. She had bumped into a tall, tanned woman with short,unruly black hair. The woman spit on her. "Peasant! I should have you killed."  
  
ChiChi grimaced, and wiped away the spit. "Hey, that wasn't nice..."  
  
The woman kicked her. "Nice?! Of course not! Guards!"  
  
That was all ChiChi remembered before she was knocked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: Haha! Cliffhanger! Please review! 


	2. Boy Meet Girl

*~*~*~*Quote of the Day*~*~*~*  
  
"If you don't like someone, walk a mile in their shoes. Then you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why did the Chicken Cross the Road?  
  
Dr. Seuss:  
  
They wish to be on the other side.  
  
This is a fact they do not hide.  
  
This is a fact.  
  
This is so true.  
  
Crossing roads is what chickens do.  
  
What is there?  
  
They do not know.  
  
They want to know,  
  
therefore, they go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two  
  
ChiChi sat up in the jail cell. "Wow..." she said groggily, "I feel like I was hit by a truck." She touched her head. "Ow!" she said, wincing. She looked at her fingers. Blood. She looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the castle dungon."  
  
ChiChi turned around. A older woman with long gray hair sat in the shadows. She was wearing rags.  
  
"Dungeon?"  
  
The woman nodded. "From what I heard, you bumped into Lyra."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lyra." The old woman walked into the light. "She's the King's new mate." The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Cymira. I've been in jail for 100 years."  
  
ChiChi's jaw dropped. "100 years?! what did you do?"  
  
Cymira laughed. "I stuck my tongue out at the late King Vegeta when I was 8."  
  
"Wow..." ChiChi said, "This planet is harsh. You were eight?"  
  
Just then ChiChi heard a door open. "Hey, scum!" The jailor came inot veiw. "I was told to find a lady," he said, licking his lips, "For Prince Vegeta."  
  
ChiChi found her heart pounding. She shut her eyes. *Please Lord,* she thought, *Don't let him pick me. Protect me.*  
  
She felt someone grab her, and drag her out. The man smiled a almost toothless grin. "You're a pretty one," he cackled, "You'll be good for a little fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi looked at the outfit she had been put in. It was red, and reminded her of harem girls. She gulped. That wasn't a good sign. Her hair had been braided, with red ribbons braided in. She now sat on Prince Vegeta's bed, waiting for him tor return. She heard the doorknob turn. "No..."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
ChiChi's eyes flew open. There stood the most glorious, handsome man ChiChi had even seen. He was short, but had spiky black hair and dark eyes. He was strong and muscled. ChiChi could see that, because he wore no shirt, showing off his toned, muscled stomach.  
  
"I-I'm ChiChi." She looked down. "The jailor sent me here."  
  
Vegeta threw up his hands. "Not again. They're always trying to do this to me." He stared at her. "You're not Saiyajin."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "I know. I'm from Earth. My ship crash landed on Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Oh." He looked out her clothes. "Yech. Get out of those flimsy things." He opened up a drawer and threw her some clothes. "Here are some of my old clothes. Go change."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Thanks." She started to take off her top, then stopped. "Oh! What am I doing? Don't look."  
  
Vegeta sighed, and covered his eyes. "You know, I know why you'd think I'd be intrested in seeing your pathetic Earth body. I mean, I am a distinguished royal prince. I have seen many, many women. You'd be of no intrest to me." He started to take his hands down.  
  
"I'm not done!"  
  
Vegeta's hands shot back up in front of his eyes. "Sorry." He tapped his foot. "You finished yet?"  
  
"Wait a sec!...Okay. You can open your eyes."  
  
Vegeta took down his hands. ChiChi stood there. She wore baggy black pants and a white tank top.  
  
ChiChi looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow. They fit. Its probably because you're so small..."  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Sorry." ChiChi looked at him. "Are you going to send me back to jail now?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Send you back to jail? Where they will most likely rape you and beat you and pick out your fingernails one by one?" He smirked. "I should."  
  
"Please..." ChiChi pleaded. "Don't..."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Okay. But just for tonight, woman. There are blankets in the closet, and theres a sofa over there. And don't bother me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi woke up after a long nights sleep to see a table full of food. There was a note on it. ChiChi picked it up and started to read.  
  
Earth Woman-  
  
Here's some food for you. A maid should be coming soon to tell you where to go. I am training. You are not to bother me or even speak to me unless I say you can.  
  
Prince Vegeta  
  
ChiChi surveyed the table. There was enough food for 3 or for days, yet it was just for breakfast! She sat down and started to eat. It was delicious! * I got to get this recipe...*  
  
The door suddenly opened. A young maid with long, spiky black ahir and a french maid uniform came in. She smiled. "After you eat, I will show you to your room, madmam."  
  
ChiChi shook her head. "I'm not hungry. You may show me to my room now."  
  
The maid nodded, and ChiChi followed her down the hall. Thw hall was dark and gloomy. The maid finally opened a door, revealing a large, spacious room where everything was lavender. The carpet, the curatins, the bed, the canopy, the walls. It was breathtakingly pretty.  
  
ChiChi went in, and sat on the bed. The maid left. The bed was very soft and fluffy. A light breeze blew in from the windows. ChiChi stood up nad looked at the pictres on the wall. They were all of a beautiful woman with wavy black ahir. The first picture was of her really young, like 4 or five. Her hair was in curly ringlets, pinned back with a gold barrette. She wore a long, roal blue dress. The girl got older as the pictures went on. In one her hair was long and braided, and she was wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress, and had flowers around her head. *She's beautiful...*  
  
"Thats my mother."  
  
ChiChi spun around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway.  
  
"This was her room." He looked her over. "You should wash up and change for lunch. There are clothes in the closet."  
  
ChiChi looked at him. "Lunch? You mean, you're not kicking me out?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No. I feel rather sorry for you. Just avoid Lyra. She could likely kill you. She's not a nice person." He opened the door, and started to leave the room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Vegeta turned around. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled. "My name is ChiChi."  
  
Vegeta left.  
  
ChiChi went to the lavender washroom. A warm, frothy bath was already drawn. She stripped of her dirty clothes and sunk itno it. It felt soooo good. She washed her face and hair. She scrubbed herself, then got out, and wrapped a fluffy lavender robe around her. She changed into a long, white dress with tiny pink rosebuds all over it. It had a big, full skirt and puffed up sleeves. She dried her hair, then brushed it. She braided it.  
  
She wondered why Vegeta was letting her stay in the palace. she was simply a prisoner snt up to be his for a night, yet he was treating her like she was something. She guessed he was just lonely. She knew the feeling. Being royalty was lonely. She remembered spending years alone as a child, with only her father as company. NO kid wanted to play with the Ox King's daughter.  
  
She got out into the hall, and then realied she had no idea where the dining hall was.  
  
"Oh, great..."  
  
She walked down the dark hall unitl she came to some stairs. She walked down them slowly, holding onto the banister. She came inot the marble hall. The hall was filled with servants, scattering back and forth. She bumped into one.  
  
"Nieshlei!" The servant said, picking up all the clean clothes she dropped. "Karac tee zaza meemo, tracei!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
As the servant kept on screaming at her, Vegeta appeared. He looked at the servant, who immediatly fell to her knees. "Ta gloshi ur buban glee. Frockine yuma gin day ra. Lockolei!" The servant jumped up, and ran off.  
  
"What was she saying?"  
  
"She was talking in Saiyajin," he said, "Most lower class don't know other languages." He turned around. "The dining hall is this way. Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi felt rather out of place. The rest of the people at the table were pounding down the food at a ravenous speed, while she was slowly sipping soup. No one was talking. She was feeling quite uncomfortable. She suddenly heard a raspy, breathy whisper in her ear.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
For some reason, it made the hair on her arm stand up on end. She looked beside her. Vegeta sat there, smirkiing at her. She turned away and blushed.  
  
After lunch, ChiChi was told if she wanted to stay in the palace, she would have to work for it. She would not be staying in the Lavender room. They had cleared out a place in the servant's quarters for her. And she was not allowed to speak to Vegeta.  
  
That night she lay in her bed. She had tried to talk to her five roomates, but they just laughed at her and chattered away in Saiyajin. She was sobbing under her covers. She didn't know what was worth. The fact she was being forced to work as a servant- or the fact that she wasn't allowed to speak to Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the delay- school starts August 12 in Memphis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Short chap, Veggie again FESTIVAL!

ChiChi grew accustomed to life on Vegeta-sei. It was filled with mopping, dusting, and cooking. The Saiyajins were fascinated with the Earth foods, and she was soon made head chef. She had her own room, and bossed the lower servants around. The Saiyajin language was easy to pick up on, and she knew enough to live by.  
  
She was teaching a little girl, Tischa, how to make an apple pie when a royal messanger came in. Everyone dropped to their knees in the presence of him.  
  
The messanger cleared his throat. "His royal highness, Prince Vegeta, requests the presence of a one Miss ChiChi."  
  
ChiChi stood up, brushing off her faded blue work dress. "M-me?" She was overjoyed at the thought of seeing HIM again. She wondered why she had never felt this way about Goku. Maybe because Goku was always so routine and...expected. Vegeta was new and exciting.  
  
When she arrived in Vegeta's chamber, he looked at her and smirked. "We meet again. First of all, I wanna clear something up. I'm not here to confess undying love to you."  
  
ChiChi frowned.  
  
"I'm here to say, I don't think you deserve to work in the kitchen for a living. You have a room on the next floor. You will have three servants to help you, and a full wardrobe."  
  
ChiChi stared at him. "Why are you doing this for me. It makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I'm the prince. I can do whatever I want, and dont have to have a reason for any of it. I can tell everyone of Vegeta-sei they can only eat carrots tommorow, and they'll do it. If I tell them to sing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" while hopping on one foot for an hour, they'll do it. I can do anything."  
  
ChiChi had a grin. He was so funny. She started humming "Mary Had a Little Lamb". He shot her a glare, and she laughed. It was so easy to push his buttons! He was hilarious.  
  
She walked down to her room, and took a bath. After she got out, a little servant girl named Katine help her dress into a long, puffy pink dress. A big, full skirt with a white sash. She sat in the window seat and looked outside. vegeta was training there. She had never seen him fight. He was so...strong. Stronger than Goku, perhaps. *He's so sexy!* she thought, *He has this bad guy aura about him thats so appealing...*  
  
"Looking at His Majesty, Miss ChiChi? He's really hot, isn't he?" It was Katine, looking out the window, too. "Damn, he's fine!"  
  
ChiChi laughed. "Oh...I don't think of him that way..."  
  
Katine rolled her eyes. "Say it with your mouth all you want. Your eyes say different."  
  
******************************  
  
ChiChi's Diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had the most wonderful day today! There was a festival in the city today, and I begged Vegeta to let me go, and to go with me. He refused at first, but finally relented.  
  
We had a great time! As soon as we got in, there was a game that a bunch of little kids were playing, where you catch a goldfish. It took me a good fifteen minutes to coax Vegeta to play, He picked yp the net, but just couldn't get the fish! It kept slipping away. Finally about three little kids were teahcing him how. It was so funny to watch. He caught one, and named it Sasha Tine, which is Saiyajin for crafty fish.  
  
Festivals on Vegeta-sei were alot like the festivals on Earth. There was lots of food, and alot of them were like Earth foods, just called something different. Vegeta especially enjoyed the Jaque-kin. (Its just cotton candy).  
  
We rode rides, and even went in a Tunnel of Love! (He didn't know it was a Tunnel of Love, and he made no attempt to be romantic. I think he just thinks of me as his best friend.)  
  
We walked home. I convinced him it was such a beautiful night that any other transportation would be stupid. We looked at the stars, and I pointed out some constellations. He said he had never bothered to look at the stars. I said maybe if people walked a little more, the simple things in life would be more obvious. And I swear at that moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he didn't.  
  
ChiChi  
  
****************************************************************  
  
K-chan: Kinda short, but at leats its an update. I'M SELLING MY COMPUTER AND THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES TIL I GET MY NEW ONE!!!!!! 


	4. Ch 4

It had been a month since the sudden change happened in ChiChi's life, and she liked it. She was important, and became well known quickly, as 'the Prince's friend'. She was considered a noble! She asked Vegeta how she could go from a servant to noble in a month, and he said it was because he said so.  
  
She had pleasant dinners with him, and not so pleasant dinners. They had fights and screamed at each other. But all the time, ChiChi was in agony. She watch girls flirt with Vegeta, and princesses from other planets come and try to win him. Then the ChiChi test was invented. If they passed the ChiChi test, she was good enough for Vegeta. But...no one ever passed the ChiChi test.  
  
The princess would talk to Vegeta for a minute. Then he would leave, and ChiChi came out. She would be dressed in her slinkiest, sexiest outfit, and would...make up things about her and Vegeta. In detail.  
  
Then she would tell her that Vegeta wouldn't give her up once they married. "The more the merrier, he says."  
  
Then she would leave. Vegeta would come back, and if the girl confronted him, he would deny it all. If she believed him, she was good. No girl had believed him yet, but they DID have a great time laughing hystarically at some of the girl's reactions.  
  
But ChiChi had a fear, deep in her heart, that Vegeta would find someone else. They would fall in love and get married, and ChiChi would have to go back to Earth. Earth...it seemed like such a long time ago.  
  
"ChiChi?"  
  
ChiChi sat on her bed in a pair of blue jeans and oversized red sweatshirt. Her hair was curled in long, glossy ringlets, but she had refused one of those giant, lacy, Victorian dresses. She had had her Earth- like clothes specially made. They were all the rage now. She stood up. "Hey, Vegeta," she said.  
  
He grinned. "Hey. There's going to be a party tonight. The Queen of Afratine is looking for a husband, and I'm her main choice."  
  
ChiChi felt her face go pale. She knew about the Queen of Afratine. A tall, delicious 18 year-old woman with long legs and silky blonde hair. One of the most beautiful women in the universe.  
  
"Up for the ChiChi test?"  
  
ChiChi didn't even feel like trying. She was stsrting to feel sick to her stomach. "No..." she said, "I was kind of hoping to stay in tonight...read a good book, maybe."  
  
Vegeta stared at her. "Come on! You don't have to do the test. Just...come."  
  
ChiChi searched his voice for any kind of love or adoration. But she just got...friendly.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, vegeta. I'll be there."  
  
**********************************  
  
That night, her servants Katine, Marya, and Farinka had a ball. They picked out her dress ( lacy, white organza with little blue flowers), curled her hair, gave her a manicure, pedicure, and did her make-up and hair. (They tied half of her raven-black ringlets with a blue-ribbon.)  
  
At seven she ran downstairs. She tripped, and fell into Vegeta's arms. "Good Evening," he said in a charming, sexy voice that made her melt, "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Ha, ha," ChiChi said, "Its these damn shoes. The heels are too much!"  
  
Vegeta swept her off her feet. "I'll carry you." He stared into her eyes for a second, then smirked. "The party awaits."  
  
When they got downstairs, he sat her down and whispered in her ear, "Wait here. I just got to go meet the Queen. I'll be right back. Mingle. Maybe you'll meet someone."  
  
ChiChi didn't want to meet someone. She wanted Vegeta and Vegeta alone.  
  
She waited for 5 minutes. 15. An hour. She finally got up, angry and upset, and started upstairs.  
  
When she reached the top step, she screeched to a halt. She felt all the color go out of her face. At the other end of the hall, Vegeta and the Queen were kissing. She saw them. She let out a scream.  
  
They stared at her, but ChiChi kicked off her shoes and ran. She heard Vegeta run after her, but she didn't stop. She ran to the room at the end of the hall. She threw open the window, and jumped into the large tree. It was horrible and stormy outside, the rain pouring on her face. Climbing down, she ripped her dress on a branch. She didn't care. She kept going.  
  
She heard Vegeta screaming for her to stop, but she just ran through the palace gate. She slipped, and landed in a muddy puddle. She picked her self up quickly, and ran into the woods.  
  
Vegeta finally grabbed her by the dress. She tried to get away, but he held strong, until she stopped fidgeting. He smiled sadly. "Look at you," he said, "Hair tangled and soaked to your face, dressed ripped and muddy." He touched her face. "Cheeks tear-streaked. Tell me...what's wrong?"  
  
ChiChi choked back tears. "You...the Queen...kissing...You kissed her, but..."  
  
Vegeta cupped his hands around her cheeks, and kissed her sweetly and passionately, there in the rain. "She kissed me. She grabbed me and kissed me. I could never kiss her. Because, you see...I love you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Awwww!!!!!!!!! Finally! They love each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Another Chapter

The next few days were unusually uncomfortable. Suddenly everyone ADORED ChiChi, and everyone began making wedding plans immediatly. But ChiChi was scared. She wsn't ready for marriage! And she was sure Vegeta wasn't either. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company for awhile. But King Vegeta had something to say about that.  
  
"The threat of Frieza destroying Vegeta-sei is looming closer and closer," he said,"And the sooner you get married and have a child, the better. I won't have the Saiyajin race dying out! You must be wed immediatly!"  
  
So that was that.  
  
ChiChi was being fitted for her dress. At least they would have a lovely ceremony.  
  
"Now hold still," Taiya said, "I don't want to poke you." The old seamstress stuck a pin in the side of the white gown, and stood back, "Its lovely, Princess ChiChi," she said, "You will look magnificent. All because of my briliant mind."  
  
Taiya was a bit full of herself.  
  
"Yes," ChiChi said, "But I haven't seen Vegeta for days."  
  
"Oh, he's busy," Taiya said, "Just as you are. Getting ready for the ceremony."  
  
************************  
  
"I don't want to wear this! I look like an idiot!"  
  
"But, Your Highness! This is the traditional wedding-"  
  
"I don't care about tradition! Get me something that doesn't make me look like a damn fool!"  
  
The scared old tailor hurried away, and Vegeta stood there, with his arms crossed. He did, indeed, look like a damn fool. I big, purple shirt with gold buttons, and golden tassle. Black pants that ruffled at the bottom, and flat, circular hat with gold tassle coming down from it. He looked like something between a Spanish flamingo dancer and a insane gay clothes designer. He was a sight.  
  
He suddenly heard a giggled. In the doorway stood ChiChi. She wore blue jeans and a yellow tee shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She laughed. "You look...nice..."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I look like an idiot."  
  
ChiChi put her arms around him and kissed him. "And thats why I love you."  
  
It was so much easier now. It was like they had always been together. ChiChi had once read a book. It said that everyone had a true love, but it was extremely, extremely rare to find them. The odds were...phenomenaly high. Very, very unlikely. But when you found them...that true love...you would know. You'd bond immediatly and forever.  
  
"I was wondering..." Vegeta said, "Our wedding is in two weeks, but we still don't know each other quite as well as we should...would you like to go somewhere with me tommorow morning? Its a little place I used to play when I was little. We could spend the day there, and have dinner under the stars."  
  
ChiChi smiled. Vegeta could be romantic, if he tried. "Of course," she said, "I'll be ready bright and early tommorow morning." She smiled, and left the room.  
  
********************************  
  
"Veggie! I'm ready!" It was 6:00 in the morning, and ChiChi stood outside Vegeta's room, banging on the door. She wore jean capris and a blue tank top, with a blue headband. "Vegeta! Are you even awake? When I say bright and early, I mean, BRIGHT AND EARLY!"  
  
The door finally opened, and a groggy Vegeta scowled out. His hair was sticking every which way(more than usual), and he wore some long navy drawing sweatpants. "Love," he said, "I didn't mean this early. Are you on a mission to wake up everyone in the freakin castle?"  
  
"No, just you," ChiChi said briskly, "Now get dressed!"  
  
Vegeta got closed the door, and ChiChi sat down in a chair, waiting for him to finish. She waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
Finally she threw open his door to find him sound asleep in bed.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta jumped out of bed. His fiancee stared at him sternly for a second. She had the strangest urge suddenly to find a frying pan {lol}, but she just shook her head. ""You. Dressed. Now."  
  
In 15 minutes, they were ready to go. They went into the woods, and walked for what seemed like forever. Then they started up a hill. A cliff. When they finally reached the top, they were above a sparkling lake, with sunlight pouring in through the trees, shimmering onto the lake. A waterfall was straight across from them.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Its so beautiful!"  
  
But Vegeta had already jumped into the lake, with all his clothes on. "Come on in! The water's fine!"  
  
ChiChi grinned, and jumped in. Vegeta caught her, and they laughed, splahing around in the cool water. Suddenly ChiChi stopped, and stared into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, "Will it be like this forever and ever?"  
  
She saw Vegeta's face saddened. "No...I don't think it will. But ChiChi, thats an even better reason to do things like this while we can. I want to spend every waking minute with you, to make up for the time in the soon-future when I won't be able to. We both know our time together is limited..." He watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "But that just makes me love you even more."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "I, too. I'll treasure these days in my heart everyday I live, I swear to thee."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "But lets not think about that now, love. Now, we will think about each other."  
  
*************************************** 


End file.
